


Cat scratch fever

by BotBotZ



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ
Summary: Notes to self;Don’t let Kokoro near cats without being in bear suit.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~  
The lock room was louder usual, even without the people who decided to skip there was chatting about the upcoming weekend, although the week just started.

Thankfully the current school day was already halfway over, a couple more classes was all she had to deal with. Gym being her current class she hoped to get through quickly. It was her one class of the day she actually socialized, yet with everyone else’s plans Misaki would be under more stress Re-planning the upcoming weekend if she didn’t already set her schedule.

Family outings, part-time job, upcoming school festival, band practice, band charity events, her list went on seeming to out weigh the actual time she had to take care of everything. Just the thoughts alone brought her a headache. 

“I need to get stronger coffee..” she mumbled deciding she’d much rather change in a stall to avoid attracting a conversation that might add to that hectic schedule. Speaking of her schedule, they recently started planning for their next charity event with Rosalia. Something about sheltering animals, which surprised them a bit considering the image Rosalia maintains. Both bands had to go in person the other night to meet the animals being shown during the event. They have to go again during closing hours tonight since that is the only time they were able to show which animals haven’t been adopted yet. 

They wouldn’t have had to go a second time if Kokoro didnt caused an actual cat fight the first time, Misaki wished she had the option to stay in the Bear suit. 

Misaki fumbled around with the lock for a few moments needing to respin the dial for the combination, being that she got distracted. 

She tugged the shirt over her shoulders, slipping her arms out of the sleeves.

When the locker room door swung open, Misaki silently cursed to herself. She was hoping she wouldn’t have to deal the hyperactive bandmate until after school. 

“Maybe if I keep really quiet she won’t notice me.” She thought as are finished undressing. She hiked up her gym pants and began searching her bag for the shirt. 

“Volleyball would be fun. We should do teams for...” 

Kokoros attention trailed away from listening to the others game idea, and Misaki practically heard the gears turning, she could sense the blonde looking in her direction. Misaki didn’t hear her approach, she flinched as she felt a hand glide along her bare back sliding against the red lines, Some lines darker than others.

Wincing from the touch, she closed her eyes, pain sliding across her face. Kokoro eyes trailed each Mark increasing her sense of guilt, her expression softened as she spoke, 

“I’m sorry about last night.”

The few people that were actually still present quieted. The interaction between them peeking their interest. She turned around, Her response was reflex, her voice octaves higher, but unable to make a proper resort,

“W-What?!”

“The scratches on your back, I’m sorry for causing so many.” She clarified, but didn’t help. 

As awkward as she felt right now, her glance towards Kokoro showed the events unfolding flew over the vocalist head. Several eyes surrounded them as they became the center of attention. Misaki’s face flushed red, brightening with each passing second. She wanted to die on spot, of all the things to happen to her that involved the blond, anything that could remove her from her current predicament would be a godsend. 

Kokoro gently cup both sides of the brunettes face getting her attention, draping her arms around her, she pulls her into a hug as she nuzzled her face into the taller girls neck, smiling gently. Misaki’s brain couldn’t help but short circuit. Kokoro was so close, and she smelt really nice. Like really nice.., Like really really- wait, was that gay. She liked the blondes company from time to time, as well as her charm and smile but did she...

“Allow me to do something for you.” 

The blonde spoke removing misaki from her daze. Misaki’s eyes widened in her state of shock. She knows Kokoro is good on her word, so she had to stop her from making any promises, before the suits started anything, after all it was just an accident.  
But she was also nervous about saying something that would have the opposite effect. Perhaps if she didn’t think about it too hard she could manage to say something decent. 

“Do whatever you want to me.”

A silence falls between them but mostly on misaki’s end, she could feel the steam of embarrassment leave from her face. Kokoro is digging her a grave, and she just handed her the shovel. she had to attempt control or salvage whatever dignity she had left, especially after that last statement. However the other girls in the locker room already started to whisper,

_“Wow, Okusawa-San is so Bold!”_

_“She must have gotten lessons from Kaoru-Senpai!”_

_“Tsurumaki-San is so lucky!”_

She would have denied said accusations had she trusted her self to speak up. Kokoro still hung around her neck, which wouldn’t help even if she did deny it.  
So Misaki forced Kokoro away, causing the blonde to stumble back pulling Misaki along to regain balanced. The action caused several gasps and screams from the crowd. 

The brunette kept her arms on either side of her to keep from crushing all her weight on top of the blonde. 

Kokoros face heated as her expression slid into a Dopey smile,

“So-Sorry-“

“OKUSAWA!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Misaki’s cheeks burn as she hides her face in her hands for a moment groaning. 

“Then sensei gave me after school detention for sexual harassment and classroom misconduct. “

Her pride is stung further by the laughter of the other girl. Arisa had to take a breather before responding, 

“That explains so much. So, what are you now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you dating or just another idiot like kaoru-San?”

“I don’t know!” Misaki grumbled, “I think I’m just lucky they didn’t phone my dad, otherwise I’d be grounded.” 

At that the bell rang signaling Lunch officially over. Arisa collected her things and readied to discard her tray.

“Whatever you decide make it quick. Last thing I need is Kasumi getting those kinds of ideas.”


	2. Later That afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki cant catch a break..

~~~~~~~~

Rumors spread during lunch like a wildfire. Whatever talk was left for the upcoming weekend vanished. Every corner she turned she was greeted, as if she was some flirty prince like Kaoru. Smiles adorn their faces that were because of her supposed affair with the Tsurumaki heir.

Gaining publicity for HaroHapi is always seen as a positive, more publicity meant more smiles, but the whispers and giggling were starting to grow annoying. Misaki wished she could start the day from the beginning or at least hope the rest of the band doesn’t catch wind of it. She could practically hear Kaoru’s comments like,

_“Ah, an affair truly fleeting! Does our happy kitten’s love burn like the white hot intensity of a thousand suns!”_

Thankfully the second to last bell had rung and she was a step closer to escape the social embarrassment she placed herself in. 

“Just one more class, detention and I’m-“ 

Misaki’s train of thought slowed to a stop as she noticed one of Kokoro’s suit people attending to her locker before exiting. She couldn’t help but feel suspicious, yet Kokoro was most likely involved. She decided to take the extra time seeing that she already had detention. 

Misaki glanced around searching for the blond. With no sight of her she went to her locker, upon inspection nothing was out of place except for the newly added cup of coffee placed on a fancy envelope. 

In an instant the hyperactive blond was behind her,

“What do you have there?” 

“HOLY Shhhhh...,”

(“Fuck! I can’t swear I’m front of her. Wait, where did she come from. Ah, she’s waiting for a response. Think, think, save it.”)

sh-Sugared Coffee!”, (“Nailed it!”)

“And what about the letter under it?” She questioned, leaning closer toward Misaki’s personal space. For a moment, Misaki was confused. Why did she not know about the note. 

“I..uh..didn’t read it yet.”

“Well Read it!” The blonde encouraged, smiling broadly, she watched excitedly as the taller girl unfolded the note.

Misaki was blushing, looking down at the now unfolded paper,

**“Please Handle Our Ouji-Sama With Care! We Have Provided The Essentials!  
\- signed T.B.G."**

Misaki felt herself loosing more brain cells than her average by this point. She wasn’t sure if she should be red from the humility, or red from the anger for their assumption. 

“...um..M-misaki..there’s uh.” 

The blonde fidgeted in place, her cheeks dusted red from the new attention added. Once again even at the end of the school day misaki’s private affairs were broad casted for everyone who decided to watch.

As She flipped the note over she noticed taped along the back was a strip of enclosed condoms. 

Misaki’s eyes shot to Kokoro, but she was blushing, looking down at the ground with the most faint smile on her face. The crowd gawked and commented, 

_“God I wish that were me!”_

_“Did you see that? Guess the rumors are true!”_

_“Tsurumaki-San is just Flaunting at this point!”_

Misaki had no idea how to retaliate in their current situation. Their accusations are false, yet by this point in time nothing would prove them innocent. 

“Ahem!” The huff breaking her inner turmoil caused her attention to look near the exit. 

“Okusawa-San.” Sayo states dryly,   
“As The Student Council Disciplinary Committee I believe you will be in my office.”

“FUCK!” 

“Vulgar language is against conduct and appropriate school guild lines. Everyone please disburse and return to your classes. There is nothing more to see.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the lecture about appropriate school conduct Misaki received, from The Student Council Disciplinary Committee, herself another after school detention. At that the final bell rang signaling classes were over. 

Misaki let out a sigh, strolling back into the main building, she hoped she wouldn’t be removed from club activities because of today’s events. Being that she has detention left she makes her way through the halls towards the cafeteria. 

She could hear running, adrenaline coursing, sprouting nonsense about smiles and their catch phrase. No doubt it belong to the hyperactive band mate. Said bandmate that’s the cause for her detentions and lectures. 

Closer, closer, the sound rounded the corner of the stairs as she was spotted. 

That’s when she noticed the blonde leap towards her. Misaki took a step back, her arms wrapped around the other girls waist, pulling her closer, pressing her against her chest to balance the blonde. Their eyes met, and so did their bodies against the floor. Kokoro was embraced closely upon impact, she was kept close even with her weight directly on the brunette. 

The commotion alone got the attention of several students and staff. Based on how the day was going, Misaki apparently had little to no self control over what was proper school behavior. 

“OKUSAWA! Principal’s Office NOW!”

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a second chapter, idk
> 
> Thanks for your time


End file.
